A Second Chance (Sneak peek)
by Kronos89
Summary: I'm thinking of posting some sneak peek of my future chapters for my fic A Second Chance here to get some suggestions and opinions from my readers. Tell me what you guys think of them.
1. Chapter 3 sneak peek

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fate Stay Night or High School DxD. They belong to Kinoko Nasu and Ichiei Ishibumi respectively. If I did, I would have already created an Ilya route in the VN with a fully-grown and matured Ilya as the heroine and make a badass protagonist for High School DxD instead of a pervert like Issei.**

**A/N: I thought I'd copy fsnfan's habit in giving readers some sneak peek on the next chapter just to see the reaction from my reviewers. Tell me what you guys think.**

**- Story Start -**

"UOOOOOHHHHHHH!"

Deep in the mountains, Ise currently finds himself running for his life.

THWACK. THWACK. THWACK.

"GYAAAAHHHH." Three arrows were shot towards him, barely missing his arms and legs as he frantically evades them as if his life depended on it.

"ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME?" Ise screams with all the power in his lungs at his attacker.

_"Yep."_

"DON'T ADMIT IT LIKE IT'S GOT NOTHING TO DO WITH YOU, DAMNIT!"

CRACK.

Suddenly, as he was running with all his might to escape from certain doom, his foot fell on a bundle of leaves that if looked closely, it could be easily discerned that it was put there to hide something. Also, the sound of his foot stepping on something and breaking it had clearly confirmed it.

_"You should pay more attention to your surroundings. You've triggered another one of my traps."_

Before his aggressor had even finished his line Ise already knew that he had inadvertently activated one of the traps that were spread out around the forest. It's not as if it was the first or second one either.

KROOM. KROOM. KROOM.

And as expected, giant boulders were heading his way, destroying everything in their path.

"FIRST THE PIT OF DEATH, THEN SWINGING BARBED TREES AND NOW THIS!? SHIROU! I'LL GET YOU FOR THIIIIIS!"

Archer just chuckled at Ise's predicament. He was currently watching Ise running for his life from a high tree that was a safe distance away from the carnage with a bow in his left hand and was communicating with Ise using an earpiece that Rias had given him.

As he continued his observation, he could see Ise escaping from being turned into a pancake by positioning himself between the small opening that existed between the boulders and timing his jump into the small gap. It was a reckless move but definitely an effective one as he has now positioned himself in an area where the boulders have made a clear path for him to move without worry of being caught in another trap. Any traps that were placed there were obviously already destroyed by the boulders.

"Alright, Ise. That's it for today. Let's head back."

_"Huff...I'm alive...huff...hahaha...huff...I'm still alive."_

Archer could see that Ise was currently at his limit as he immediately collapsed on his back after he informed him that the training session from hell was over.

"I'm not gonna carry you back to the mansion, so haul your own ass over there."

_"Huff...you're a Devil...huff."_

"We both are, idiot."


	2. Chapter 4 sneak peek

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fate Stay Night or High School DxD. They belong to Kinoko Nasu and Ichiei Ishibumi respectively. If I did, I would have already created an Ilya route in the VN with a fully-grown and matured Ilya as the heroine and make a badass protagonist for High School DxD instead of a pervert like Issei.**

**A/N: Here's a sneak peek to chapter 4. I'd like opinions on whether I should pair Rias with Ise or Archer in their respective harems. Please tell me your preferences including some of the reasons for it. I won't entertain those who just want to see the pairing without a good reason.**

**- Story Start -**

"Ouch."

It was after school and like usual every member of the Occult Research Club gathered in the club room in the old school building.

At this moment, Ise was being treated by Asia who had bruises all over his body.

"Stop whining. You're a man aren't you?" Archer said while pouring everyone in the club room some tea.

"Easy for you to say. You're not the one who got hit by a bokken that's as strong as metal for a whole hour." Ise grumbled at Archer.

"Then you should quickly learn how to block, parry or evade my strikes." Archer countered without even showing any signs of remorse at having mercilessly beaten up Ise for the better part of an hour.

"Damn it! If only I could find a way for my punches to hit him! I was sure I could hit him most of the time but somehow it always misses! How does he keep doing that?...Mmm~ this is good." Ise was mumbling to himself while enjoying the dango that Archer brought for the club.

Ignoring Ise's constant complaining, Archer decides to ask how Asia was doing. "By the way, Asia. I heard you finally moved in with Ise this morning. Were you able to get all your luggage?"

"Yes. I didn't have a lot luggage anyway so I've already moved everything into Ise-san's home." Asia smiled happily.

"Were there any problems with Ise's parents?"

"No, Ise's parents were quite happy to have me. I feel so loved. Thank you, God. Ouch!" Like this, Asia reverted to her sister persona and prayed to God while completely forgetting that she was Devil and received damage.

Archer could only smile a little at Asia's antics.

About a month ago, Asia was killed by a priest named Freed Zelzan when she tried to save Ise from the priest's bullet. Afterwards, Rias had revived Asia using one of her Bishop piece which turned Asia into a Devil as part of Rias's peerage.

There were some concerns whether Asia would be able to accept that she was revived as a Devil since she obviously had a strong faith on her religion but Asia's declaration that her friendship with Ise was something more precious to her than her faith had put everyone else at ease.

After that, she was registered into Kuoh and was placed in the same class as Archer and Ise.

For the past month, Ise has been helping Asia integrate into the Japanese society. Archer also helped from time to time but he mostly left the two alone as he deemed that his presence was just a nuisance to the two of them.

Archer could easily tell that both Ise and Asia were already in love with each other if their happy expressions just from seeing each other was any indication. He considered this a good thing since Ise's perverted tendencies seem to calm down a little whenever Asia was in the vicinity.

Perhaps if he could just push the two into an honest relationship than maybe he wouldn't have to worry about Ise's libido becoming the source of the word's downfall anymore.

"Fufufu. Ise has become more manly ever since Shirou took up his training. Work hard, Ise." Akeno who had finished her own portion of the dango encouraged Ise.

"Yes, Akeno-san! I'll definitely become stronger for the sake of becoming a Harem King!" Ise declared enthusiastically.

...Never mind.


	3. Chapter 5 sneak peek

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fate Stay Night or High School DxD. They belong to Kinoko Nasu and Ichiei Ishibumi respectively. If I did, I would have already created an Ilya route in the VN with a fully-grown and matured Ilya as the heroine and make a badass protagonist for High School DxD instead of a pervert like Issei.**

**A/N: Here's a sneak peek to chapter 5. I'd like suggestions on what kind of Spartan training that Archer will make the club go through, especially the female half. I do have a few ideas but I'd like to see if there's any interesting ones you guys can think of.**

**- Sneak Peek Start -**

This was overwhelming.

When Emiya had suggested they train in a situation where they were outnumbered, Buchou had easily agreed. After all, their enemy would clearly use their advantage in numbers against them as much they could. It was one of the disadvantages of Buchou not having completed her peerage yet.

In contrast, Raiser's group who had 16 members if you include the King himself as well, outnumber them _almost_ 3 to 1 if you discard Asia who was not combatant and was delegated a supporting role. Basically, there was a very high chance that any one of them might find themselves fighting against 3 opponents at once. Maybe more, if the other side was able to strategize efficiently and with more experience in the Rating Games under his belt, Raiser may be able to do just that.

The training's set up was simple enough.

They were made to fight by themselves against the rest of the club or as Yuuto himself had decided to call it, the Gremory group.

Lightning from above, compressed Demonic Energy coming at his direction at the slightest opportunity, strong punches and kicks that can break bones directed at his openings and arrows that travel faster than bullets aimed at his legs. Yuuto was glad that Buchou had reincarnated him as a Knight because its trait that increased his speed was the only thing that kept his body from getting a direct hit from these attacks.

As it is, he was hard pressed to doge even some of the attacks that were coming his way. Especially the arrows Emiya shot at him that kept brushing past his legs as he did his best to get his legs out of the way of the arrows trajectory every time he noticed that Emiya had nocked one of his arrows.

Yuuto had a suspicion that the only reason he was able to escape those arrows at all was because Emiya had let him.

Emiya was a bit of a mystery to Yuuto. The Pawn was well versed in swordsmanship, archery, tactics and strategies and even the various kinds of domestic chores. However, what really made Yuuto wary of him was the way he carried himself.

There were many times that Yuuto had the impression that he was talking to an adult that had endured many hardships and pains in his life when he talked with Emiya. It was a similar feeling as the many times he conversed with his own Master who had taught him to wield a sword.

Basically, Yuuto felt that Emiya was far older than what his age suggested.

It was a good thing that the guy was on their side.

Yuuto thought that Buchou's decision to reincarnate Emiya as part of her peerage was the correct move. Emiya's mystery aside, Yuuto felt that they had struck gold to have been able to recruit someone like him with only one Pawn piece.

Not only did Emiya proved himself to be highly capable in battle or domestic matters, he was also a very good teac- no, instructor. Yuuto's mastery of his Sacred Gear has been improving ever since Emiya had started coaching him in the finer arts of sword smithing.

Emiya's attention to detail of the Demonic Swords that Yuuto produced had allowed for the creation of stronger Demonic Swords. All of Yuuto's previous creations have been upgraded considerably thanks to knowing more of how paying attention to the swords basic structure and composition can increase their durability and power.

Not only that, he has also started to be able to produce weapons that were imbued with concepts instead of elemental attributes even if he still sucked at it.

Truly, he would not have even thought of trying to imbue his weapons with something as abstract as concepts in his weapons if Emiya hadn't suggested it. It might take him years to completely master this newly discovered ability but for the sake of his revenge, it was a worthwhile endeavor.

Now, if only he could only find a way to use those abilities to make a single moment of an opening to get out of his current predicament.

Yuuto's various spars with Emiya had taught him how important it was in conserving one's stamina when in a battle of attrition. That said, being peppered with all kinds of attacks from every direction without a chance to even catch his breath was pushing both his stamina and concentration to the utmost limits.

So this was what he will most likely be facing in the Rating Games against Raiser's peerage in 10 days. If they were intending to win, than this kind of training really was necessary in order to to keep themselves from being taken out in the beginning of the game.

Fortunately, the objective of the training was for them last as long as possible until reinforcements arrive or escape and hide from their aggressors instead of trying to defeat their opponents single-handedly. If that's the case, there were a few options that were available for Yuuto to exploit.

Again, he was thankful for his spars with Emiya for making him realize the other uses for his Demonic Swords instead of just a way to directly attack his opponents or defend against their attacks.

"Ey." Koneko let out a sound in that usual monotone voice of hers as she made a downward kick from the air with her left leg that was aimed for his head.

The attacked missed Yuuto by mere millimeters and shattered the ground where he was standing a split second ago as Yuuto jumped as far back as he could to escape the encirclement. The shaking ground as if a small earthquake had occurred seemed to have caught Emiya off guard as his balance was disturbed for a tenth of a second and it made the follow up attack come a bit later than intended.

This small opening was enough for Yuuto to initiate one of the plans he had formed during their briefing of this training.

At the same time Emiya had shot his arrow, Yuuto had already formed a small dagger in his hands and threw it on the ground as he dodged the arrow. The moment the dagger was lodged into the ground, black smoke erupted from the dagger and completely obscured the surrounding view of the clearing.

The dagger was something Yuuto had created with Sword Birth about 10 minutes ago so he hadn't enough time to name it or even put much thought in its construction to make it sturdy but that wasn't a problem as it wasn't intended to be used in direct battles in the first place.

Yuuto took this time to hide himself in the forest, away from the eyes of his attackers. Taking refuge on one of the trees and making sure he was completely hidden from view, Yuuto calmed down his erratic breathing and focused on his hearing.

Once the smoke produced by the dagger had dispersed, Yuuto could hear the surprised voices of the rest of the members of the Gremory group as they searched for him using their eyesight. When they failed to find him, a clapping could be heard coming from the air directly above him.

"Well done, Kiba. You were able to get out of that situation quickly enough before you received any significant damage and wasted your stamina but,"

Kiba turned his gaze upward to see that Emiya was aiming one of his arrows at him.

"Checkmate."


	4. Chapter 6 sneak peek

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fate Stay Night or High School DxD. They belong to Kinoko Nasu and Ichiei Ishibumi respectively. If I did, I would have already created an Ilya route in the VN with a fully-grown and matured Ilya as the heroine and make a badass protagonist for High School DxD instead of a pervert like Issei.**

**A/N: Here's a sneak peek to chapter 6. Tell me if you guys could figure out a way for this scene to have more... impact.  
**

**- Sneak Peek Start -**

The next morning, the Gremory group once again prepared themselves for the same training regimen.

This time however, their target for the Single vs Group training made about half of the participants to be very vigilant in addition to be a bit excited. The only person who seemed to be harboring some evil thoughts of revenge was Ise.

Not surprising as this was a rare chance for him to beat the living daylights out of their current target without any repercussions.

Himejima Reiji, or who was now known as Emiya Shirou.

_Fufufu. Ise looks very motivated, though I don't think it would be _that_ easy for him to beat Reiji-kun, _Akeno amused herself with the notion that Ise would find that the tables would turn on him once he tries to charge her childhood friend and lover.

Despite calling him Shirou outwardly, Akeno had always thought of him as Reiji in her mind. After all, it was the name that was always close to her heart for the last eight years ever since he had come to her rescue all those years ago.

She could still vividly remember the sequence of events that had happened on that night.

* * *

That night, she had fallen asleep while in her mother's embrace as usual. The current Akeno would never admit it but when she was younger, she always felt warm and safe whenever she slept with her mother and _that man_. The three of them would usually sleep together with her in the middle and they would usually find themselves in each others arms the next morning. However, _that man_ was absent at the time.

It was then that she was suddenly aroused by her mother.

She was being cradled in her mother's arms. Although she was still half asleep, she could still remember the urgency in her mother's panicked expression as Shuuri ran away from something while carrying her. Confusion plagued her mind as she tried to call her consciousness back from the realm of dreams.

"Okaa-san?"

"Akeno? You're awake? Are you alright?" Concern was clearly plastered on her mother's pale face.

"What's going on?"

It was then that Akeno realized that there was light coming from the inner part of the temple. Not only that she was vaguely aware of the smell of something burning.

_No, it can't be! _As she finally realized the implication of what she was sensing, she turned her head upwards. To her horror, her fears were confirmed.

The temple where she and her family had called home for as long as she knew was being burned down as she saw the flames and smoke that were visible beyond the roof of the temple.

"The temple is under attack. We have to-." Before her mother could finish her explanation, Shuuri suddenly whirled around and thrust a talisman that was in her left hand in front of her.

KLANG.

The sound of metal reverberated in the night as Akeno noticed that something had hit the barrier that Shuuri had made with the talisman.

Akeno couldn't identify what it was that had hit the barrier and before she knew it, Shuuri had already cast an offensive spell in the form of compressed air in the direction of where the projectile had came from.

AAARGH!

A yell of pain came from what Akeno identified as a male voice but she still couldn't see who it was that had attacked them. The voice had came from the shadows that even the light from the flames that were burning the temple didn't reach.

Still, Akeno didn't ponder on the thought of who their assailant was too deeply as whoever it was that attacked them was already dealt with. From what her mother was trying to tell her earlier, they were probably trying to run and find a place to hide. She was confident that everything would be alright as long as they were both together since her mother seemed to be able to repel the attackers easily.

Unfortunately, she had thought too soon.

Thump.

Shuuri had suddenly collapsed on the ground.

Turning to her mother who had fallen down beside her, Akeno was paralyzed in shock as she saw her mother's back. Shuuri's white robe was stained red with blood that was leaking out of her body from a deep slash wound.

"O-Okaa-san...?" Still in shock, Akeno's hands hesitantly reached for her mother.

"A-Akeno... I-I love you..." Those were the last words that left Shuuri's pale lips as the life that she had stubbornly clung to in order to protect her daughter finally left her. She passed away smiling, secured by the knowledge that she was able to protect her daughter.

Akeno however, was frantic.

"O-Okaa-san? No... NOOOO! OKAA-SAN! OKAA-SAN! Please wake up! Don't leave me! Please don't leave me alone!" Akeno cried her heart out while futilely trying to call back her mother from the dead by shaking her body.

How could this happen?

Why was this happening to her?

Her home was being burned down.

Her mother was dead.

Her father who was supposed to protect them was absent.

All her relatives shunned her.

There was no one for her to turn to for help.

She didn't know where to go.

She was all alone now.

"WAAAHHH!" Not knowing what else to do, Akeno just kept crying on top of her mother's body.

And thus, she didn't realize the sound of footsteps that was running towards her, guided by the heartrending cries that came from her despairing heart.


End file.
